La Llorona
by matsura akimoto
Summary: Namun lidah Ryoji terasa kelu ketika mengatakannya. Yang sangat ingin Ryoji katakan adalah 'aku membencimu', bukan 'aku menyayangimu'. —P3P; RyojiXMinako. RnR, or CnC?


**Fandom:** Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 Portable

**Disclaimer:** P3P © Atlus

**Genre:** Crime/Drama

**Character, Pairing:** Ryoji Mochizuki, Minako Arisato. RyojiXMinako.

**Challenge:** [FFC] Date Becomes Your Fate, by Sanich Iyonni.

**Claim:** "Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Crime dicampur Drama dan fic tersebut bercerita tentang musik."

**Warning:** 3rd's POV, semi-canon, AR, AT, etc. DLDR!

**.**

_**La Llorona**_

[ ketika gadis menangis. ]

© Matsura Akimoto/阿吉本 マッラ

**.**

Ryoji Mochizuki memegang sebuah gitar. Alat musik tersebut berwarna hitam bercampur jingga; tersorot senja. Di bangku taman ini, ia duduk bersama seseorang. Dirapatkannya _scarf_ kuning panjang yang ia pakai.

Kemudian, Ryoji memainkannya iseng. Ia menguasai gitar, kok, hanya saja bingung mau memainkan lagu apa. (Dan rasa tidak sudi sedikit terselip dalam hatinya.)

Di sampingnya, Minako Arisato memandangi senja dengan antusias. Hampir setiap hari Minako melihat senja, namun baru kali ini ia melihat senja ditemani orang lain.

"Senja hari ini cerah, ya, Ryoji-_kun_." Minako membuka pembicaraan, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang hening. Tentu saja senja kali ini cerah. Semua senja pasti cerah, kok.

("Ya; cerah—seperti mata merahmu yang tak lama lagi akan kuhancurkan," bisik sesuatu yang lain dalam hati Ryoji.)

Ryoji terkehkeh maklum. Dikulumnya sebuah senyuman. "Iya, ya, Minako-_chan_. Terlebih lagi senja ini senada dengan matamu," rayunya seperti biasa; tidak berlebihan, namun sanggup membuat pipi merona.

"Ahahaha. Kau berlebihan, Ryoji-_kun_."

Kemudian hening mewarnai lagi suasana taman tersebut—meski langkah orang yang berlalulalang masih saja bersahutan. Ryoji pun masih memainkan gitarnya dengan asal-asalan, sedangkan Minako hanya diam—tidak melakukan apa pun.

Tapi secara tak sengaja, Minako mendengarkan permainan gitar Ryoji. Diam-diam ia memusatkan pendengarannya pada nada-nada yang dihasilkan enam senar gitar Ryoji tersebut.

Jreng. Jreng. Jreng.

Ryoji tidak memainkan lagu apa pun; Minako tahu itu. Akan tetapi, Ryoji seperti menyihir gitar tersebut. Buktinya? Entah mengapa suasana menghangat kala Ryoji main gitar. Seperti… dalam drama romansa itu, lho. Suasana tambah romantis saat suara gitar terdengar.

Ahh, bukankah berduaan dengan orang yang disayangi memang harus terasa romantis?

Minako berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu permainan Ryoji, malah ia tak mau mengganggunya. Biarkan seperti itu. Musik lembut memang terkadang membuat hati menghangat—dan gitar kelihatannya sangat pas sebagai penggiring musik lembut tersebut.

(Dan Minako tak tahu—jika ia mengganggu Ryoji, mungkin saja riwayat hidupnya akan berakhir gara-gara hal sepele. Serta musik lembut tersebut akan hancur kala itu juga.)

.

"Minako-_chan_, kau tahu?"

Minako mengalihkan sorot iris merahnya, dari langit jingga senja menuju Ryoji yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa Minako sadari, Ryoji menggenggam lembut tangannya. Gitarnya pun ada di pangkuan lelaki berambut hitam tersebut.

Gadis berambut kecoklatan tersebut hanya tersenyum heran. "Tahu apa, hm, Ryoji-_kun_?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Minako-_chan_."

Yang disayang hanya mampu tertawa kecil sembari menampakkan rona merah alami di pipinya.

(Namun lidah Ryoji terasa kelu ketika mengatakannya. Yang sangat Ryoji ingin katakan adalah 'aku membencimu', bukan 'aku menyayangimu'.)

"Ahahaha. Ryoji-_kun_—" kalimat Minako menggantung, "—aku juga, kok."

Lalu ia membalas tautan jemari Ryoji.

(Hati kecil Ryoji ingin sekali menghancurkan tawa Minako saat itu.)

.

.

.

Nama Minako selalu saja berdiri di ujung lidah Ryoji setiap waktu.

Tidak. Bukan hanya untuk disayangi saja. Ada perasaan lain (seperti menghancurkan, membunuh, dan sebagainya).

Seperti saat ini.

Ketika dia dan Minako dan gitarnya berada di atas bangku taman kota Iwatodai yang sering mereka singgahi. Minako bernyanyi, sedangkan ia memainkan gitarnya.

(Ryoji ingin sekali membentak Minako supaya tidak menyanyi dan tidak membuat nama Minako berdiri di ujung lidahnya sebagai lambang kebencian. Ia tidak mau dilihati orang-orang hanya karena melempar sebuah gitar ke muka seorang gadis belia.)

"Minako-_chan_, terima kasih sudah mau memenuhi permintaanku untuk bernyanyi." Ryoji tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan. "Nyanyianmu sangat indah."

(_Tidak—permainannya jelek_, bisik sadis hati kecil Ryoji.)

Sedangkan Minako mengganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum gembira. Ia tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini. Ia merasa sangat… gembira.

"Sama-sama, Ryoji-_kun_," balas Minako dengan singkat.

Dan kemudian mereka tertawa berdua (—ah, tidak, tetapi bertiga. Yang satunya lagi ada di hati kecil Ryoji. Tawanya bagai bisikkan iblis.) di atas bangku taman yang sudah berkarat tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ia berbahaya—" Aigis berbisik pada yang lainnya, "—maka dari itu, jangan dekati dia."

Yayaya, Ryoji tidak enak dengan perkataan Aigis. Ia tahu. (Dan, memang, Ryoji sangatlah berbahaya.)

Namun apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Ryoji tidak minta apa-apa pada mereka. Dia tidak minta yang aneh-aneh! Apa ingin menjadi teman itu tidak boleh?

Namun Minako berbeda. Ia tidak sama seperti mereka meskipun ia ada di pihak mereka. Ryoji tahu, ia sangat menyayangi Minako sejak pertama berjumpa.

(Dari sanalah, rasa ingin menghancurkan tumbuh di lubuk hati Ryoji.)

.

.

.

"Minako-_chan_, apakah kau mempercayai teman-temanmu?"

Lagi-lagi mereka duduk di atas bangku yang sama. Di taman yang sama; Taman Kota Iwatodai—dan alat musik yang sama pula; gitar.

Minako mengukir senyum di wajah cantiknya. "Tentu saja, Ryoji-_kun_. Memangnya kenapa, hm?" tanyanya balik.

"Mereka bilang bahwa aku berbahaya. Tidakkah kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak takut padaku?"

"Mengapa harus takut? Kau bukan hantu, monster, pembunuh, penghancur, atau semacamnya, Ryoji-_kun_."

(Penampilan Ryoji tidak mendukung. Ia bukan penghancur—jika dilihat dari luar.)

.

.

.

"Bunuh aku, Minako-_chan_."

Minako membelalak. Tidakkah ia salah dengar? Tidak ada rasa percaya jikalau yang memuntahkan kalimat tersebut adalah Ryoji.

Minako tahu dirinya adalah protagonis, tapi… mengapa Ryoji ingin ia bunuh? Apakah Ryoji benar-benar—?

"Tidak," tolaknya datar.

"Kumohon. Bunuh aku."

Air mata Minako hampir tumpah berantakan—jika saja ia tidak menahannya. "Me—mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Ryoji-_kun_?"

Ryoji memandangnya datar, namun Minako tahu di sana ada kesedihan. "Aku takut jika aku harus menghancurkanmu," jawabnya.

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak bisa berkhianat pada mereka; terutama Minato. Kau tidak punya pilihan, Minako-chan. Bunuh aku."

"Aku ti—dak bi—"

Isakan tangis mendadak berhamburan pecah.

"Minako-_chan_, aku adalah _**Nyx**_—asal kau tahu."

.

.

.

Minako tak tahu mesti berkata apa.

Haruskah yang diterimanya adalah **ini**?

Setelah menutup pintu itu, Ryoji **tak pernah** menampakkan diri lagi. Ia **hilang**. Ia **lenyap**.

Kini hari Minako terasa datar. Tak ada yang membuatnya gembira. Yang bisa membuatnya merasakan hal tersebut—mungkin—hanya Ryoji.

Kalimat—

"Aku menyayangimu."

—sudah tak ada lagi. Yang terngiang di pikirannya adalah—

"Bunuh aku."

(Dan panggilan 'Minako-_chan_' dengan nada Ryoji sudah tak menemani hari-harinya lagi.)

.

.

.

Minako selalu menangis dalam hati semenjak hari itu. Tak ada yang tahu itu—baik tiga _senpai_-nya (Akihiko, Mitsuru, Shinjiro), Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka, Ken, Koromaru, Aigis, bahkan Minato sekalipun.

Bunuh, bunuh, bunuh. Kini ia merasa muak dengan kata itu.

Mukanya yang identik dengan senyuman sekarang terasa hanya seperti topeng.

Minako Arisato sekarang bukan hanya pelajar SMU dan protagonis saja. _La Llorona_ sudah disandangnya dalam hati.

**.**

**Selesai**

**.**

APA INI. =))

Maaf kalau ini abal, sanich-san. Maaf sudah mengotori challenge-mu dengan ini. ;;

Tunggu. Crime-nya kerasa, gak? Rasanya yang kental di sini drama, deh. =='a

Kamus pendek:

_**La Llorona**_, dalam bahasa meksiko berarti 'wanita yang menangis'. Sekedar pemberitahuan, ini adalah salah satu nama hantu di meksiko (saya bingung. Apa hubungannya coba, antara minako dengan hantu? Orz').

Crime: niat bunuh-bunuhan. Drama: interaksi antara ryoji dengan minako. Apa ini salah? Orz'

Review—concrit?


End file.
